Love is Weird
by bazil99
Summary: Let's pretend that Johanna did still have one person left to love. Ruby James, winner of the 72nd Games, was mentored by Johanna. Now they are both put back into the Games for the 75th - the Quarter Quell, with Katniss and Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Hunger Games, just the OC.**

**Chapter One**

**Katniss's POV**

"This is Johanna and Ruby from District 7. Johanna was Ruby's mentor for the 72nd games. Johanna won the 70th." Haymitch says, pointing at the two women on the screen.

"I thought there had to be a boy and girl." Peeta voices what I was also thinking.

"Unfortunately these two are the only ones left from their district. They have no choice but to compete together." Haymitch explains with a look of pity.

"They seem very close." I observe, noticing the way they look at each other - with pain and love.

"Well I would hope so considering they've been together for over a year." Haymitch exclaims, chuckling.

"Wait, what? They're a couple?" Peeta asks, as shocked as I feel. "How old are they?"

"Johanna is 21, I believe, and Ruby is 18." Haymitch explains.

"Yes. A very dangerous one too. Johanna won her games by spending the whole of training and the beginning of the games as a fake underdog. She waited it out until the last day before she showed her true strength. Ruby actually is a very friendly and humble person, but she is still extremely skilled at combat, and I certainly wouldn't want to cross her on a bad day." Haymitch says, a small smirk etches its way onto his face as the screen goes black. "During this games you will have to choose allies. No negotiation Katniss. There is no way you will make it through this Quarter Quell without a team to help you. You'll make your choice tomorrow at the training centre."

* * *

><p>We just finished the opening parade and we are making our way to the elevator. Just as the doors are closing, two women rush through the door. I instantly recognise them as Johanna and Ruby and take note of their interlinked hands. "You guys look amazing." Johanna comments slyly.<p>

"Thank you." I say softly, surprised by her friendliness.

"Our stylist is such an idiot."She complains, "District 7. Lumber. Trees. I'd love to put my axe in her face." Suddenly she seems not quite as friendly. I see a small smile appear on Ruby's face and think she is going to comment on this, but she stays silent. "So what d'ya think now that the whole world wants to sleep with you?" Johanna asks curiously.

"I don't think the whole-" I start.

"I wasn't talking to you." She interrupts and Ruby chuckles, shacking her head.

"Play nice, Johanna." She chimes softly, and Johanna simply grins at her.

"Will you unzip?" Johanna asks Peeta, sweetly.

"Yeah." He quickly complies. She begins to strip and I can't help but feel incredibly uncomfortable. Ruby rolls her eyes, yet with a look of amusement as Johanna winks at Haymitch.

Finally, the elevator doors open and the two of them make there way onto their floor. "Thanks. Let's do it again sometime." Johanna calls over her shoulder as Ruby laughs and pulls her out of sight.

"Thank you." Haymitch says, chuckling to himself, "Johanna and Ruby. District 7.

**Ruby's POV**

I wake up to someone softly saying my name and know who it is immediately.

"Five more minutes." I mumble into my pillow. She chuckles and lifts the duvet off the bed and I lay shivering. "Jo, I swear to God if you don't give me that back I'm going to snap your lucky axe in half." I warn her, and she chuckles again before laying the duvet back on me and sitting on the bed.

"We have training." She says, her voice suddenly cold and I look up to see her face. She looks tired and frustrated. I reach up to stroke her cheek before making my way out of bed and to the dining room for breakfast. "Eat quickly or we'll be late." She says and kisses my head before leaving me to eat.

I eat as fast as possible before going to get dressed and I walk out to the main room where Johanna is waiting for me. "Let's go." I say, my nerves increasing. She seems to notice as she takes my hand and rubs my knuckles with her thumb. We get into the lift and stay silent for the duration of the journey. When we reach the training centre we see that we are the first ones there, and we are met by a tall, dark haired man.

"You can just get started if you'd like. Pick your station, practice together if you want." He says and walks off to the corner of the room to sit.

I make my way to the martial arts station to find a woman waiting. She smiles at me and helps me onto the stage. "I know you already know what to do so let's just get into a match shall we?" She suggests with a smug look on her face, which a I quickly return. I bring my arm up ready to attack when I hear the doors open, letting us know that another tribute has arrived. I look to see Finnick watching Johanna with her axe and I smile. I've always liked Finnick. I turn my attention back to the woman and we quickly get back into the fight. We stay in focus for a while until I feel people watching. I turn to see Katniss eyeing the fight with curiosity and decide it's time for a break.

I make my way off the stage and walk towards Katniss. "Hi, I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. Johanna can be a little too forward." I say genuinely, trying not to chuckle as I remember that moment.

"It's fine, I guess." She says cautiously, almost like she thinks I'm tricking her. I smile and make my way over to Johanna, where she is working with the axe, as expected.

"You know, I think you've perfected the axe. Don't you think you should try something else?" I tease her and she smirks before jumping off her stage. She is just about to reply when we see everyone making their way to a glass station. We follow them and stand watching Katniss practice shooting her bow. "You've got to admit she's good." I say looking up at Johanna. She simply scoffs in reply yet I can see her interest in what Katniss is doing and smirk to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Johanna's POV**

"Please welcome, from District 7, Johanna Mason." Caeser's voice boomed through the speakers. I scoff to myself as I make my way on stage for my pre-Games interview. I keep my face as blank as possible for the cameras, but I can already feel the anger boiling inside me. "Welcome, Johanna!" He says, pulling me to stand next to him. I don't reply. "Well, we've had a lot of tears tonight, but I see no tears in Johanna's eyes. Johanna, you look angry."

I lost it.

"Well, yes I'm angry! They told me that if I win the Hunger Games that I get to spend the rest of my life in peace. Now you want to kill me again. Well, you know what? FUCK THAT, AND FUCK ANYONE THAT HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" I scream before storming off stage not bothering to hear what Caeser has to say about my outburst. As I get backstage to calm myself down I am met with an amused looking Ruby.

"I must say I found that to be quite the turn on, Jo." She smirks at my before pulling me into a hug. However it doesn't last as long as I'd like because she is getting called on stage. I stand by the monitor to watch her interview.

"So, tell me dear, how are you?" Caeser asks her whilst grasping her hand in both of his warmly. She looks uncomfortable already.

"I've been better." She says coldly, yet with a calm face. "I wasn't really expecting to have to go through this again after only having a two year break, but I guess beggers can't be choosers." Caeser laughs at this which seems to anger her. He isn't _listening_ to what she is saying. She isn't trying to make him laugh she's trying to make him guilty, and he's just throwing back in her face like it's nothing. I'm tempted to storm on stage and punch him in the face, but I know that it would be stupid.

"I haven't had chance to catch up with you since our last interview a year ago. How is everything with Johanna?" He says, chuckling slightly. Probably thinking about me storming off stage.

"It's been great." She replies, suddenly less cold and more warm, which makes me smile, "Honestly, being with someone who has been through the same things as me and who knows what I'm going through is what I need right now. I just feel really lucky to have her." I feel tears forming in my eyes and quickly blink them back as I see my makeup artist giving me a stern look. Probably best not to go on stage with mascara running down my face.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy and I wish you the best of luck in the Games. Ruby James, everybody!" Ruby shakes Caeser's hand before making her way onto the podium behind the stage with the rest of the victors who are already there. I decide to wait until the end before joining her as I know that I will just get angry again before the show ends. Once it gets to District 12's interviews, I am just about to go to the podium when I see Katniss appear from around the corner ready to go on stage. _You have got to be kidding. A wedding dress?_

"Really?" I question, "a _wedding_ dress?" I look at her in disbelief.

"Snow made me wear it." She explains with a look of guilt on her face and a cold tone to her voice. _That dick._

"Make him pay for it." I say with a wink, and she smiles at me before turning towards the stage. I quickly make my way up onto the podium next to Ruby and take her hand.

"What took you so long?" She whispers to me. I smirk.

"I was having a lovely chat with the Mockingjay." I explain. She looks at me in confusion and then rolls her eyes looking amused as she turns to watch Katniss' interview. I don't really know what her and Caeser had already been talking about, but they are now talking about her dress for her last interview.

"In fact I'm wearing them today." She says whilst looking out into the audience at Cinna, her designer. She's talking about the flames. "Would you like to see?"

"What do we think folks?" Caeser asks the audience who respond with loud, enthusiastic cheers. Katniss begins twirling and flames begin to shoot from the bottom of her dress. Suddenly, the flames start to move up the dress, taking the white feathers with them and leaving what looks like blue silk. Soon her entire "wedding" dress is gone, and she is left in a long, navy blue dress. She slowly lifts her arms and two large blue wings follow them. I stand in shock and slight pride as the audience goes wild and Cinna takes a bow. I feel my hand being squeezed and look to see Ruby grinning at me. She always did like surprises.

* * *

><p>"Remember the plan, Rubes," I say softly, "look for me and if I'm not there you stay with Finnick. We will find each other soon, I promise." She looks extremely stressed about the plan, but we both know it's what we have to do in order to save Katniss.<p>

"Alright guys, it's time to go." Our mentor says. I give Ruby one last kiss before going to my glass shoot. "Johanna, you can do this. I know you can. Just focus on the plan. Ruby will be alright whether she's with you or Finnick." I nod at him and get into the shoot.

**Ruby's POV**

I look to see that Johanna is already in her shoot and she sends me a reassuring smile, which I return.

"You ready?" My mentor asks, guiding me to the shoot.

"As I'll ever be." I reply as he pulls me into a comforting hug.

"You'll be fine. Just stick to the plan." I nod and enter my shoot. It begins to lift. After a few seconds my eyes are hit with a bright light and I squint. Once my eyes are focused I look around for Johanna. I spot her three places away, but quickly avert my eyes in search of Finnick. I can't see him, so I assume he is on the other side of the Cornucopia. I focus on the giant metal structure in search of my bat. It doesn't take long for me to spot it. It's steal which I am happy about. There is no chance of it breaking and more chance of my opponent getting injured. After my second training session with the martial arts woman, Eva, I used one of the bats, and she demanded that I use it as my main skill for the individual test and the Games. I gladly agreed.

_10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1._

I jump of my podium and into the freezing water. Luckily, I am a fast swimmer and I quickly find my self at the closest "runway". I run towards the Cornucopia and grab my bat. I look around frantically in search of Johanna but see no sign of her. I feel an hand grab my arm and lift my bat towards the person only to find Finnick smiling at me.

"Please don't hit me with that, Ruby." I sigh in relief as he pulls me into a quick hug. "Katniss is over here." He says and I follow him to the other side of the Cornucopia where I see Mags and Katniss looking at the water in concern. Suddenly, a dead body appears at the top of the water and Katniss gasps. _Is it Peeta?_ We all let out a collective sigh once Peeta springs out of the water and swims towards us.

"Come on. We need to get away from here before the careers see us." Finnick says, leading the way towards the shore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ruby's POV**

We had been walking for about an hour now, and it was starting to get dark. "Can we stop now?" I ask, feeling exhausted, "I think we're safe here for the night."

Finnick looks skeptical for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I think we could all use a rest. Someone needs to keep watch for a bit though."

"I'll do it." Katniss volunteers and takes a seat against a tree as the rest of use find places to lie down. However, just as I am about to drift off, we see a parachute coming our way. Katniss goes to open it. "Drink up." She reads the note aloud and pulls out a metal spile. She quickly sticks it in the nearest tree, and it soon starts releasing water. We all take a drink, with Finnick using a large leaf to give some to Mags, and I lie down against the tree again. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up! The fog! It's poisonous!" I am awoken by Katniss' distressed screams and Peeta shaking me. As soon as I see the fog, I jump and we all run. We run for a while before I see Peeta fall. We all run to help, but he is already badly hurt. "I can't carry him." Katniss says, giving me and Finnick pleading looks.<p>

"I don't think I can either." I admit, sadly. We look to Finnick. Mags then climbs off his back, gives him a kiss and walks into the fog.

"NO!" Finnick cries, getting up to run after her, but I pull him back.

"Stop. It's too late now, we need to help Peeta." I look and see the fog getting closer. It makes contact with us all and we scream in pain. We all rush to get Peeta and begin to run again. Suddenly, we are met with a steep hill and we all fall down. Once I reach the bottom, I look up at the smoke edging down towards us and start to see my life flash before my eyes. _This is it. I'm going to die._

The fog disappears. I let out a relieved sigh and turn to follow Katniss into the small pool of water to heal my blisters. After a few minutes of scrubbing my skin, I hear a small growl. I turn to the source of the noise, and jump back once I come face to face with a large, monkey-like creature. It snarls at me and I reach for my bat by at the side of the pool as slowly as possible. The creature jumps at me and I swing, hitting its head and watch it smash into the water. I grab Finnick's wrist and we all rush out of the pool. After a while, we begin to see the shore of the beach, and once we make it out of the tress, we look to see the monkey creatures retreating into the forest. I breath heavily and lean against a large tree at the edge of the forest. I begin to feel a stinging sensation in my leg and look down to see blood seeping through my clothes.

"Ruby, you're hurt. Sit down." Peeta says, helping me to lower myself down. I hiss in pain as he starts to examine the cut. He pulls out a sharp piece of branch from my wound and I scream. Once Peeta is finished, he lights a fire, and we begin to eat some raw meat Katniss had caught yesterday. We hear voices in the distance, and Finnick looks up and gasps.

"Johanna!" He yells, and I rush to get up but fall back down in pain. The others rush to Johanna and I am left alone. I try to get up again, but begin to slide down the tree until I feel hands on my waist. I look up into her eyes and sigh. She pulls me into a warm hug before guiding me into the water to clean my leg. I notice that she is covered in blood and look at her quizzically.

"Blood rain. I don't wanna talk about it." She says, and begins to wash the blood off in the water. I watch her patiently, and once she is finished she stares back at me for a while. "Are you okay?" She asks with concern and I nod with a small smile.

"I am now." She chuckles at this and pulls into a soft kiss. "Sorry I left you alone with Nuts n' Volts." I tease her and she playfully glares at me.

"I suppose I can think about forgiving you." She says softly before smiling and pulling me into a hug. We stay like that for a while, until we get called to the shore by Peeta.

"It's a clock." Katniss says as we make our way over to them.

"What's a clock?" I ask.

"The entire arena works like a clock with the Cornucopia as the centre. The runways are the hands of the clock. When Wiress was saying 'Tick Tock' that's what she meant. It's a clock. Each hour something new happens." She finishes before turning and making her way towards a runway and walking towards the Cornucopia. We follow her, and when we reach the Cornucopia she explains again. "The first hour is the lightning storm, then blood rain, then the fog, and then the monkeys. That's all we've had so far." She points towards a large tree before continuing, "The lightning hits that tree there-"

Before she can say anymore we hear a gasp and turn see Wiress being stabbed in the chest by Gloss. Katniss takes out an arrow and shoots him in the leg. He falls into the water. I feel something whack me in the head and I lose my balance and knock Katniss over with me. I see Johanna stab Cashmere with her axe and realise she must have been knocking me out of the way. I pull myself and Katniss up before running towards the other side of the Cornucopia.

Suddenly, the "clock" starts to spin extremely fast, and I once again lose my balance. I grab onto a piece of rock that is sticking out, but my grip isn't tight enough and I start to slip. After a few more seconds my hand slips, and I fall into the water getting tossed about. I accidently breathe in some water before the spinning finally comes to a stop. I swim up to the top of the water and pull myself back onto the rock and throw up. I feel someone rubbing my back and look up to see Finnick looking at me with concern.

"Oh my God, Ruby, are you okay?" He asks frantically helping me stand, "You're bleeding." He says before wiping the gash on my head. I flinch and he draws his hand back.

"Ruby!" I hear Johanna shout from behind me and turn to look but can't see her. "Finnick!" She calls. We run around to the other side but I get dizzy as we make our way to the rest and fall. She reaches out to grab me. "Sit down." She instructs and I oblige, sliding my back down the side of the Cornucopia.

"I'll carry her to the shore." Peeta offers, lifting me up and we make our way to the sand.

"Thanks." I say as he puts me down. He nods and leaves to talk to Katniss. I sit for a few moments in silence, before my eyes start to get heavy.

**Johanna's POV**

After Beetee finishes telling us his plan, I go to check on Ruby and see her sleeping against a tree. I sit down beside her and her head falls into my lap and I relax. That doesn't last long though as I hear Katniss start to scream her sister's name and she runs off. Ruby starts to stir.

"What's wrong?" She asks frantically.

"We have to go and fetch Katniss. She heard her sister calling for her, I think." I explain and pull her up. We take off sprinting after everyone, and when we finally reach them we see Peeta and Beetee trying to calm down Finnick and Katniss as they scream on the floor. I run towards Finnick as Ruby just stays where she is stood. The hour finally finishes, and they both look dazed. "Are you okay?" I ask Finnick.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He replies, still looking completely in his own world.

"They won't touch Prim." I hear Peeta consoling Katniss.

"Your fiances right the whole country loves your sister. They aren't going to do anything to her. If they did, forget the districts, there would be riots in the damned Capitol. Hey, how does that sound Snow?" I ask loud enough for him to hear me and look up at the sky, "What if we set your back yard on fire? You know you can't put everybody in here!" I scream at the sky. I look down to see everyone staring at me in shock."What? They can't hurt me. I have no family left." I see hurt cross Ruby's face and realise how that must've sounded to her. I look at Katniss, "I'll get you some water." I say before walking back to the beach.

As soon as I reach the water I begin to feel extreme guilt over my choice of words, and realise that Ruby must now think I don't love her enough to consider her family. _That's not what I meant._

"Don't worry about her, she knows you love her." I turn to see Peeta looking at me with pity.

"What do you know, lover boy?" I say harshly before sighing, "Sorry, I just feel angry at myself." I admit.

"You don't have to apologise to me, or anymore for that matter, I don't think." He says softly before walking off down the shore towards Katniss.

"He's right." I hear and turn to face Ruby, "I mean, it did freak me out a little bit when you said that but I know you love me. Just not as much as you loved your family."

"That's not true." I say softly, "I love you just as much, if not more than I loved them. It's just a different kind of love." She smiles at me before pulling me into a soft kiss.

"I love you too." She whispers and I smile. Then she chuckles lightly and I give her a quizzical look. She nods her head to behind me and I turn to see Peeta and Katniss getting a little too heated.

"Oi, love birds, get a room." I shout and Ruby smacks my arm lightly before we both burst into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : Sorry for the wait, it's been a busy week. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ruby's POV**

We are nearly at the tree to complete Beetee's plan. When we get there he starts to wrap the wire around the trunk.

"I need some of you to take the rest of the cord down to the beach. Katniss? Johanna?" He asks. Johanna stiffens next to me, but nods reluctantly. Katniss looks hesitant.

"What's the matter, Mockingjay?" I ask.

"Why me? I don't want to leave Peeta. Why can't Ruby go?" She replies, distressed.

"I need her with me. We made a deal, Katniss. You keep me alive until I do this." Beetee reminds her. She nods, sadly, and her and Johanna make their way to the beach.

"What if this doesn't work?" I ask Beetee, trying to make it clear to him that I'm talking about the 'save Katniss' plan, not the tree. He catches on.

"We can only do our best. I'm sure they'll be fine." He looks me in the eye while saying this and I hear Finnick mumble in agreement. Peeta looks worried and nervous. "Peeta, I assure you nothing will go wrong with this plan." Beetee says, placing his hand on Peeta's shoulder. He simply nods and gets back to keeping guard.

After about 10 minutes of wrapping the cord and guarding Beetee, he says he feels a pull on the cord. Suddenly, it goes limp on the ground, as if it has been cut.

"You don't think something happened do you?" I ask nervously. Before anyone could try to reassure me, we heard a scream. Finnick and I instantly sprinted towards the sound.

"Johanna?" He whispers into the quiet. "Johanna, are you there? Katniss?" I feel myself getting increasingly worried.

"Just keep going." I say. He nods and we press forward. After a while, we hear a loud bang. Almost like someone had set of a flare or fireworks. I look up to see the roof of the arena caving in. "That clever bitch." I say to myself and smile slightly. Finnick follows where I am looking and looks at me with concern. He suddenly begins sprinting back to the tree. I follow, but don't get far before I trip, and a piece of roof falls, trapping my leg. I feel and hear it snap and scream out in pain.

"Ruby?!" Finnick looks at me in distress.

"Go. Just go, I'll be alright." He hesitates, but soon nods and continues towards the tree. After a few minutes I feel my eyes growing heavy and soon lose conciousness.

* * *

><p>'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' is all I hear as I open my eyes. I am aching everywhere. I feel my eyes open, but see nothing but darkness.<p>

"Ms James. Can you hear me?" I hear a woman ask.

"Y-yes." I choke out, "but I c-can't see a-anything." I feel myself getting frightened as tears begin to spill down my cheeks and my breathing becomes uneven and loud.

"Calm down, Ms James. Please, I will tell you everything once you've calmed down." The woman says, I slowly begin to smooth my breathing out and nod once I feel calmer. "You were left trapped under a piece of the arena's roof, your leg snapped there. You seemed to lose conciousness from what we could tell, and your eyes looked very red and sore. Due to the roof caving in, acid rain began to fall through into the arena. It seems no one else was badly injured and we managed to get them out with them getting burnt. However, it was difficult to lift the piece of roof without help. Your eyes have been damaged, whether the damage is permanent or not, we don't know. If you'd like, we can-"

I don't let her finish. "Where's Johanna?" I ask in distress.

There was a long pause before she answered me. "They took her. I'm sorry, we just couldn't get there in time. They have Peeta as well." It is now that I realise where I am.

"This is District 13." I state, to myself than her.

Yet she confirms anyway. "Yes, and I can assure you that you and everyone is perfectly safe here."

"What about Katniss?"

"She is here. She woke yesterday. I also think you should know that we have agreed to try to bring Johanna, Peeta and Annie back here tomorrow once Beetee has gotten rid of the Capitol's energy sources."

"Beetee's here? Can I go and talk to him?" I beg, I need to know what happened once I left with Finnick. _Finnick._ "Is Finnick here?"

"Yes. He came to sit with you a few hours ago. You can see them all once we've figured out what to do about your eyes, okay?" I nod.

**Johanna's POV**

"Are you okay?" I ask Peeta, who had just been chucked back into his cell. "You look like death." I say bitterly, knowing exactly why he looks like that. He doesn't reply, but simply glares at me and growls. I roll my eyes and run my hand across my shaved head.

It seems like Snow is using Peeta to get to Katniss. Thinking of her makes me think of _her._ I wonder what Ruby is doing, and more importantly if she's okay. I was so close to replying when Finnick called out my name in the arena, but I knew that it could risk ruining the plan. I've been as quiet as possible when they've asked me questions. There torture is not going to get me to talk. I just think of her and of home, and it makes it more bearable. I know I'll see her again. I just hope it's soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : My updates are slowly becoming slower, hopefully that won't continue to happen, I've just been busy recently. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss' POV**

"How have you been?" I hear from my bunk's door. I turn to see an exhausted looking Ruby smiling at me. I frown slightly, and beckon her inside. She shuts the door and sits down next to me.

"I thought you lost your sight." I state, shocked at how fluently she entered the room, with no visible caution.

"I did. I've been practicing using my other senses to guide me. I'm still a bit rusty, but I haven't injured myself or anyone else yet." I chuckle at this and she joins me.

"Do they know if you're gonna get your sight back anytime soon? We could really use you when we leave for the Capitol." She sighs before shaking her head. "I'm sorry about the delay to get Johanna by the way. They need one more volunteer before they can leave." She just nods.

"I'm think I'm gonna go take a nap. Don't be too nervous Girl on Fire. I'm sure everything will work out in the end." She leaves before I can reply. _How could I have not trusted her? _

"Penny for your thoughts, Catnip?" I smile and turn to face Gale.

"I just spoke to Ruby." He smiles at this.

"She's nice." I nod in reply, "but that doesn't really explain why you look so upset."

"We were talking about the need for another volunteer, and when I told her not to worry about Johanna, she just turned it around and told me not to worry." He still looks slightly confused. "I just wish I'd never doubted her loyalty or her kindness."

"You can't blame yourself, I mean she is dating Johanna. Anyone would expect her to be at least a little unexpected."

"They're not dating, Gale, they're in a relationship."

"What's the difference?" _Men - they know nothing about relationships._

"Dating refers to two people experimenting with their romance, a relationship is much more permanent. They've already decided that the experiment went well." He smirks at me.

"Who knew Katniss Everdeen could be so deep when it comes to love?" I roll my eyes and laugh with him. "Just so you know, I came here to tell you that we got another volunteer. We leave tonight."

"We?" I ask, hopeful.

"Sorry, Catnip, you're still on 'bed rest', remember?" I sigh. He kisses my forehead and leaves. I lay down on my bed, and slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Johanna's POV<strong>

I wake from my nightmare-filled dreams to the sound of voices coming from the lab. I look but see no one. _Maybe I'm just imagining things. _But I look to see that Peeta and Annie are also squinting at the doors to find the source. Soon a shape is at the door, and it bolts open.

"Johanna Mason. Peeta Mellark. Annie Cresta." A man says, looking at us all as he says our names.

"Who are you?" I demand, not in the mood for anymore torture or formal introductions. It seems he isn't either.

"I'll explain later. We don't have time. We have to leave now." He says in a rush whilst the others unlock the cells. One of them, a woman, helps me up. I can't keep my balance though, and the man has to lift me up.

"Where are you taking us?" I ask, slightly nervous.

The man smiles down at me. "Home."

**AN : Sorry it's short. I'll update again soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN : The reunion is here! Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

**Ruby's POV**

My sight still hasn't come back. I'm beginning to lose hope. What if it never comes back? What if I never get to see Johanna's beautiful face again? I have to stop myself from thinking about this because I can feel myself getting worked up.

"Ruby?" I hear Gale enter.

"Yeah?" I whisper, not really in the mood to chat.

"The rescue was a success. Johanna is in the room next door. Although she should be resting she has done nothing but pace around. I think she's slightly anxious to see you." My heart rate picks up at the news, but then drops. How will she react? What is she leaves me? "I know you're nervous, but don't be. She loves you and she's been away for a while. It will be fine."

I smile gratefully in the direction of his voice before nodding hesitantly. I hear the door close, letting me know that Gale has gone to fetch Johanna, and my heart rate once again speeds up. I begin to panic slightly. The door opens.

"Rubes?" I've been waiting to hear that voice again for so long, I almost don't recognise it at first. It's slightly croaky, and if I were only meeting her for the second time I probably know who it belonged to. But I _know_ her. I _know_ that voice. I smile a nervous smile.

"Hey." I say softly, not to any direction in particular. I can't bare to have her know yet. I feel a hand grasp mine tightly, and I feel the familiar sparks of her touch rush through my body causing me to the chuckle nervously. The door closes signalling Gale leaving the room. I'm not sure at this point whether I'd have wanted him to stay or not. I'm not sure if I'm ready to face her reaction alone. But I don't have much of a choice.

"You can look at me you know." She says softly, sadness taking over her tone.

_This is it._

"No, no I can't." I choke on my words slightly. I hear her take a deep breath.

"Why not?" She sounds slightly angry, which I don't understand. After a few moments, I finally open my eyes and turn towards her. I hear her gasp, and her hands leave mine. My heart rate speeds up even more, but soon calms again once I feel her hand caress my cheek, and hear her muffled sobs.

"What did they do to you?" I seem to have lost my skills for speech, so I simply sigh. "GALE?!" She yells.

"What?" He rushes through the door.

"Will you tell me?" She begs him, her hand still on my cheek softly, despite her worry and anger.

He sighs, "She didn't get out of the arena in time before it collapsed." She grips my hand tightly with one hand, the other stays on my face. "The whole place was flooded with acid rain. By the time we found her she was trapped, there really wasn't much we could do." She slowly lifts my shirt, probably wanting to discover the extent of my injuries, and when she does she lets out another choked sob.

"They're just small burns from the rain. Nothing to worry about." I reassure her.

"Nothing to worry about?!" She hisses, "Are you kidding? You could've died." I snap my head up.

"I could've died either way." I snap at her, "Or did you forget where we were?" I sigh, "Sorry."

"No. Don't be, it's fine." I grip her hand and pull ours up. She understands what I want and guides my hand to her face. Gale leaves again. I begin to run my hand across her face softly, her features still so familiar to me, even without being able to see them. I then reach the top of her head, and I feel her stiffen. I slowly move my way further up to feel nothing. Not really, anyway. Just an extremely thin layer of hair. "I, um..."

I shush her quickly, before moving my hand back down and to her lips. I lean forward and replace my hand with my lips, kissing her softly. She sighs into the kiss before I pull away. I lose it then, unable to keep in my tears. She immediately pulls me into her and rocks me gently, leaning back so that she it lying next to me. After a while, I slip into the most peaceful sleep I've had in a while.

**Johanna's POV**

"She's awake, and she says you can go in." This is it. I finally get to see her. I slowly get make my way towards Gale, who is waiting at the door. I follow him down to the next room and see her facing the wall. "Ready?" He asks. I nod, taking a deep breath. He opens the door and lets me step in first. I hesitantly make my way towards her bed.

"Rubes?" I ask nervously.

"Hey." I melt at the sound her voice I've desperately craving. Wait a minute. _Hey?_ I've been gone for weeks and that's all I get? I sit down next to her and grab her hand. She shivers slightly at the touch, but doesn't move.

"You can look at me you know." I can hear the sadness in my own voice and tear build up in my eyes. I blink them back. I look towards to get some support from Gale, but can't see him. He left. I turn back after hearing her take a shaky breath.

"No, no I can't." What?

"Why not?" I demand, slightly irritated. Does she not want me anymore? She slowly turn to face me and I can't help but gasp. "What did they do to you?" I hiss, but get no reply despite Ruby's clear efforts to give me one. "GALE?!" I yell, needing to get answers from someone.

The door bursts open. "What?"

"Will you tell me?" I ask, not caring how desperate I sound.

He sighs, "She didn't get out of the arena in time before it collapsed. The whole place was flooded with acid rain. By the time we found her she was trapped, there really wasn't much we could do." I sob quietly as the information sinks in and caress her cheek. She must have more injuries if it was that bad in the arena. I slowly lift up her shirt to see a large bandage wrapped around her stomach, and a terrible burn mark above her hips.

"They're just small burns from the rain. Nothing to worry about." What is she talking about?

"Nothing to worry about?! Are you kidding? You could've died." She looks up, her face twisted in pain and anger.

"I could've died either way. Or did you forget where we were?" I look at her in shock. She's never snapped like that before. "Sorry." She mumbles, looking down.

"No. Don't be, it's fine." I reassure her as Gale leaves once again. She grabs my hand and pulls it up. She wants to feel my face. I help her, guiding her hand onto my cheek. She traces it across my face softly, moving it up towards my scalp and I stiffen. She slowly moves her onto my lips and pulls me into a soft kiss. When she pulls away, she lets out a loud sob and collapses into me. I begin to rock her softly to sleep.

_Those bitches are dead._

**AN : Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Merry Christmas :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : Hope you all had a great Christmas. This is just going to be a Johanna and Ruby cute chapter, just to make it happy in the spirit of Christmas, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Johanna's POV**

I slowly open my eyes to find Ruby walking around the room in circles. "What are you doing?" I ask, she jumps slightly.

"I was feeling restless and didn't want to get lost today, so I thought I'd just wonder around the room."

"How long have you been walking around in circles?" She chuckles slightly before joining me on the bed, not bothering to answer my question. I think she thought I was joking, but I honestly want to know.

We stay silent for a moment or two before I find the courage to ask her the dreaded question. "What's it like?" I know she knows what I'm talking about because she looks hurt for a second. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, or even think about it, but I need to know."

She sighs, "It's just really blurry. Almost black. It feels like there's a pressure at the back of my eyes, which the doctor said was because of the damage to the nerves and the brain."

"The brain?"

"Yeah, I'm not entirely sure what happened but apparently it's damaged my brain slightly, causing me to get head aches and lose my balance from time to time. Agin, they're not sure if it's permanent or not."

I sigh this time, and pull her into me.

**Ruby's POV**

We've been silent for about 30 minutes now. After telling her about my brain I'm worried she's thinking of leaving. Who'd want to be with someone who may not last much longer or have an unpredictable future? What if she doesn't want me if we find out it's permanent?

"Stop it." She mumbles, turning to face me with a concerned expression.

"Stop what?"

"You know what." I give her a confused look. "Stop thinking so much, it seems like it could do even more damage. And yes, I know exactly what you're thinking about, and the answer is no. No, I have no plan of going anywhere. I'm not going to run just because we've hit a small bump in the road, and I hope you don't want to either." She looks me straight in the eye. "I love you, okay? Nothing else matters when it comes to us. I love you and that's all we need. That's all we'll ever need. Okay?" I nod as tears run down my cheeks. She pulls me close and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too." I whisper.

"I know you do." I smile slightly. "Just stop worrying. If it's permanent, then we'll just have to find a way to get used to it. If not, then we'll have to find a way to let it go and forget about it. I know it's really hard for you, especially at a time like this, with everything that's going on, but we can't be thinking negatively right now."

"I know. But if you get to ask me questions then don't you think it's only fair that I get to ask some too? Like what the hell happened in the Capitol?"

She immediately tenses before sighing, "I didn't want to be on TV and I didn't want the fancy clothes or the nice food. When we got there we were immediately taken to Snow. He treated us as expected at first ; with distain but a small amount of respect. That was for the first TV appearance. That soon turned into complete hatred. We were thrown into cells and left there for a few days. The first day they took me out I was asked about all of this ; the rebellion, Katniss, you. When I didn't give them any answers they-" She doesn't continue. I don't think she can. She's choking on her words.

"Don't say it. I don't need to know right now." She just nods and pulls me closer again. "Just know that I'll be ready to listen when you're ready to talk, okay?" She nods again and I gently place a kiss on her cheek and then one on her lips.

**AN : I know it's slightly short, but Christmas and Boxing Day sales have tired me out, sorry :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : Sorry for the long wait. I've had Christmas, New Years, my birthday AND mock exams. This chapter is just going to about how Johanna and Ruby got together for the most part. Hope you like it :)**

**Chapter Eight**

**Johanna's POV**

"So, how exactly did you guys get together? I mean I know you met during Ruby's games, but Haymitch didn't seem to know how it actually happened." Katniss asks us. We got moved into her room a few days ago, and we've become quite close. Ruby's sight is still gone.

"Well, we met on the day of my reaping. Jo was there, and I'd seen her games and found her extremely intimidating. But, I'm guessing she loved that I did and found it very humorous." She sends a knowing smirk in my direction. I just laugh and peck her cheek.

"I did." I confirm.

_"So, ladies first, I believe." I sit in my chair at the side of my stage anxious. I can't help but think that whoever gets up onto this stage is going to die. I know I shouldn't think like that, but I can't help it. I've seen it happen before and I know that it could easily happen again. "Ruby James." A huge number of gasps come from the crowd, and many of the younger children began to cry. I look towards the back to see a teenage girl, about 15 or 16 years old. She has gorgeous long, red curls cascading down to her waste. She doesn't look fazed at all, but perhaps that is just a mask. She strolls confidently past everyone, throwing a few reassuring smiles towards the younger ones and others who must be her friends. It seems everyone is extremely upset with her being reaped, but that means she must be nice and will therefore get sponsors. "Lovely, now for the boys." I don't pay much attention at this point. Ruby stands not far from me looking into the audience, still courageous and almost confident. The children are still crying as a young boy, 12, makes his way up the steps to the stage, clearly shaken. The two of them shake hands, Ruby giving the boy a loving smile that sends a shiver down my spine, and we guide them into the Justice Building._

_As soon as the doors close, the boy runs into Ruby's arms, clinging on for dear life. "Shhh, look at me," She says softly, the boy looks up at her," remember what I told you yesterday? What I promised your sister?" The boy seems to calm down and nods his head shakily. "Good, you're gonna be alright. Promise." She smiles at him softly, pecking his forehead before releasing him. She then looks towards me and Blight expectantly._

_"Right, well I'm blight, and this is Johanna." Blight introduces us. "We will be your mentors. I will be focusing on Toby, while Johanna will be working with you, Ruby." Toby is the boys name. I wish I didn't have to know their names. It only makes the process of losing them so much harder._

_"Its a pleasure to meet you." Ruby states charmingly, sending us both a warm smile. Yet I see slight resentment in her eyes ; a confirmation of her not being completely calm. I realise quickly though, that she is still in the presence of a young, frightened boy, who she clearly cares a lot for. I send her a small smile in return and I think her eyes brighten for a spilt second, unless I am just imagining it. Probably the latter._

* * *

><p><em>"So this is your room for the duration of the journey, which is only a couple of days. We just boarded the train and I offered to give Ruby a quick tour. She nods her head slightly taking a look around, not that there is much to see. "I'll leave you to get settled and I'll call you for dinner." I turn to leave but get stopped by an unexpected response.<em>

_"Thank you, Johanna." I turn slowly at the sound of her shaky voice to see her looking out of the window, a tear rolling down her cheek. I sigh quietly, before re-entering the room, closing the door behind me to let everyone know not to disturb us._

_"Come and sit with me a minute." She obeys and sits beside me on the bed. "You know when I heard my name called at my reaping, I had already chosen my strategy. Look weak, they'll forget about you. It seems you've gone for the opposite strategy, but not for your own benefit, which is very brave of you." She looks slightly offended by my statement so I quickly add, "I'm not saying you're actually weak, I'm saying you're putting up a brave front for Toby. However, there will be times when you can't be that person and you need to be alone to let it out. I just want you to know that you can talk to me." I don't understand what is happening to me. Last year, I barely spoke to the tributes unless I was giving them advise for the arena, not personal advise. But, I just can't see Ruby lose herself. Not if I know I can stop it from happening._

_"Thank you. You're not as scary as I thought." I chuckle softly at this._

_"Oh no, I am. But you seem like you bring out the good in everyone." She sighs in reply before giving me a real response._

_"My parents always told me to be a good role model to everyone. Never misbehave, never swear, never doing anything that isn't considered ladylike. It's a lot of pressure for me, because they all look to me for everything. I just hate not being able to do something wrong or make a mistake. I've only ever done it once, and my parents will hold it against me forever." _

_"What did you do?" I ask, not caring for boundaries. I think these circumstances eliminate them completely._

_"I, uh, brought a girl home. And she wasn't just there for a friendly dinner and girly sleepover." I nod in understanding, slightly shocked at this confession._

_"But, homophobia hasn't been that big of a problem for decades." I state, confused at her parent's disapproval._

_"In the Capitol maybe, and most districts too. But my family came from a very long line of Christianity. I know that not all religious people were against us, but I was unlucky to be born into a family that was. Is." _

_Before I can respond, there is a knock at the door. "Dinner is about to be served." I hear Blight call, making his way back to the dining room. _

_"Come on, you must be staving." I observe her now tired eyes and extremely thin physique. _

_"Yeah, just a bit." She states with a slight chuckle. As I go to open the door, she stops me. I turn and she quickly pulls me into a warm hug._

_"Thank you, again." She's whispers, "this helped." I can't help but smile as I successfully open the door and we make our way to dinner._

* * *

><p><em>"Well, don't you look glamorous." I tease, walking up to Ruby, who is petting the horse, to wish her luck with the parade.<em>

_"Har Har, Jo." She started calling me that not long after out first real talk in her room on the train. I don't mind though, but she's the only one I'm allowing to call me that._

_"I just wanted it with you luck." I say more sincerely now._

_"Hmm, that's very considerate of you." She says with a smirk dancing on her lips. "What's in it for you?" She asks with a wink. Lately our relationship has become much more friendly and flirtatious, which is another I don't mind with her._

_"The look on your face when I give it to you." I say sweetly. She simply rolls her eyes playfully before all tributes are told to get ready to go. I give her quick peck on the cheek, which causes her to blush and me to laugh at her flustered face. "Good luck." _

* * *

><p><em>We are stood outside of her shoot. She is extremely pale, clearly nervous. "Calm down, alright?" I says softly as I help her into her suit. "The plan was for you to be strong for Toby. We have to stick to it, okay?" She shakily nods her head and let's out a deep breath. I sigh, "come here." Pulling her into my arms for what may be the last time. I then release her, but keep her head in my hand to make sure she stays looking at me. "You can do this, I know you can. There's no way I'm losing you." I look around quickly to make sure no one is paying attention to our farewell, and when I see that no one is, I pull her into a short but passionate kiss, which she returns.<em>

_"Thanks for everything, Jo." She says, stronger now._

_"You're always thanking me." I observe._

_"You deserve my thanks after everything you've done for me." She says with a sad smile._

_"Stop talking like this is the end. You are going to get out of this okay?" She nods hesitantly. "You should go. They'll start the count down soon. I give her another quick peck after checking that no one is looking again, before sending her into the elevator._

* * *

><p><em>"Congratulations Johanna and Blight!" Everyone cheers as Ruby stands in the middle of the screen, covered in blood, staring down at her victim. She had done it. I don't thank the others for their gratitude. I simple watch her in the screen. She drops her bat to the ground, falling to her knees and I grip my own for support. <em>

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, the victor of the 72nd annual Hunger Games, Ruby James." Ceneca's voice booms throughout the room as the helicopter goes to lift her from the arena. To bring her back to me._

* * *

><p><em>The doors of the hotel room open to reveal Ruby, covered in stitches and bruises, slightly dazed. I stand slowly as we look at each other, everyone in the room staying silent. I hesitantly walk towards her as she does the same, and once she upright I front of me, I pull her into a tight embrace. I can feel her relax immediately, and in that moment I realise how I cannot wait any longer. Not taking any notice of the others in the room, her guide her head upwards and her lips collide with mine. Finally.<em>

* * *

><p>"Wow." Is the only reaction I get from Katniss.<p>

"Yeah." I say chuckling slightly at her somewhat shocked expression.

"Anyway, I'm kind of tired so I'm gonna sleep now." Ruby states, climbing under the covers.

"Same, night brainless." I yawn, slipping under the covers as Ruby curls into me.

"Night." Katniss replies, "You two really are an amazing couple."

**AN : Well, there's that chapter done. This was probably one of my favourites to right, so I hope you guys like it. Again, sorry for the wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ruby's POV**

I wake to find both Katniss and Johanna still sleeping and check the clock to see it's only 4:30 am. I try to go back to sleep but to know avail, so I slowly exit the room and walk down the hall. After about half an hour of wandering the halls of 13, I find myself obtaining a horrifyingly painful headache.

* * *

><p>"Soldier James?" I hear Coin ask for me, my headache still piercing my skull. I slowly edge my eyes open to come face-to-face with the President herself, and jump back slightly. "Soldier James?" She repeats, slightly more concerned.<p>

"President Coin." I reply with a steady voice.

"You were spotted wandering the halls earlier this morning and were escorted to the hospital ward after you complained of a headache. After scanning your brain you were rushed into surgery and now, here you are. Looking right at me." She explains, "I'm sorry I had to be the first face you see after a month, but I'm afraid Johanna is in her first day of examination and doesn't actually know that the surgery was successful." I spend most of her speech glancing around the room until she mentions Johanna.

"When I go back to my room?" I ask, somewhat impatiently.

"Tomorrow. You need to rest until then, after eating your lunch." She replies, edging a tray of food towards me before leaving me to my thoughts.

I haven't seen Johanna at all since this morning. It is now almost bedtime and she still hasn't shown up. Others have come to see me. Everyone but Johanna and Katniss. A wave of jealousy washes over me at this thought. Has Johanna even been informed? Or is she simply palling up to her new bestie? Not to long after these thoughts, the door opens to reveal Katniss herself. She makes towards my bed and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you." Is all she says before leaving me to sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake screaming and feel a pair of arms engulf me. Once I am calm, I turn to see my comforter and instantly burst into tears at the sight of Johanna.<p>

"Shhhh." She says softly.

"You're here." I say, more to myself than to her.

"Yes, I'm here. How do you feel?" She asks, lying down beside me on my bed.

"I feel so happy." I say through my tears and she pulls me into a passionate kiss. We only pull apart when we hear someone clear their throat behind us and turn to see Coin stood awkwardly.

"Here is both of your lunches. Once you have eaten you can go back into your compartment with Soldier Everdeen." She leaves immediately and Johanna cracks up as son as the door slams shut. I slap her gently on the shoulder.

"Poor woman, being a witness to that." I joke and she smiles sweetly at me before pecking me on the forehead.

"Dig in." She says softly and I quickly shove down my food. As soon as we have both eaten Johanna helps me to my feet and into my normal clothes before guiding me back to our compartment where Katniss is waiting. "Right, sit down, Rubes." She instructs me, and for some reason I instantly get worried that they are about to tell me about their affair, but they don't. In fact, Johanna hasn't even glanced at Katniss yet. "Yesterday didn't go too well. When I was in the Capitol, they tortured me with water and electricity. At examination yesterday it started raining. I didn't handle it too well." Now it makes sense. "I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday, I wasn't really in the right frame of mind."

"Don't aplolgize. It's not your fault." I say softly, kissing her sweetly.

"Katniss took care of me. That's why she wasn't there all day either." I look to Katniss, who is smiling sweetly at me. I stand and join her on her bed, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you, Katniss." I whisper and feel her nod into my shoulder. Soon Johanna has joined us on Katniss' bed and we all curl up and talk about all sorts of rubbish. Anything to distract us from Johanna's earlier struggles. It doesn't last too long though.

"They're thinking of not allowing me to go into the Capitol." She says bitterly.

I sigh, "Look, I know how desperately you want to see Snow's head on a stick, but it is probably for the best that you rest first, yeah Jo?" I chuckle as she huffs in response.

"And to think, I thought you'd be on my team." She says, feigning annoyance.

"I think it's a known fact around here which team I play for." I joke as Katniss laughs loudly. There is a knock at the door.

"You're telling me." Johanna replies, pecking my lips before going to open the door to the knocker. "Yes?" She asks sweetly causing me and Katniss to laugh even louder.

"Um, Coin has called a meeting and wants Katniss there." I hear Plutarch instructions. Katniss sighs before standing and leaving with him.

"Well, guess it's just us." Johanna says suggestively.

"Jo, God knows how long this meeting will take, she could be done by the time we've taken our clothes off." I say, chuckling at her suggestion.

"Yeah, so? Not my problem." I sigh as she pulls me towards our bed.

"At least you have the decency to respect her space." She chuckles at this before biting down at my neck as I moan loudly.

"Now, we better hurry before she comes back, huh?" She whispers. I simply moan in response.

**AN : I don't do smut, so that's as provocative as you're gonna get. Hope you liked it though. Also, I didn't proof read this, so there were probably a few mistakes. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ruby's POV**

I am lying in bed looking up at the ceiling when Katniss re-enters the room. I look at her expectantly.

"Tomorrow." She doesn't need to say anything more, I already know what she means. "Plutarch is outside. Says he wants to talk to you about something. A proposal."

"Uh, okay." I hesitantly make my way to see him, hearing Johanna ask Katniss what's going on before closing the door.

"Ahh, follow me Ms. James." I'm slightly confused, but follow him anyway. He leads me towards the mock training centre on the bottom floor. "So, my proposal. You are, to my knowledge, the most mentally stable of all the victors here, and now that you have your sight back there is no harm in giving you a quick test to see if you can go out with the squad."

"What? You mean go into the Capitol?" He nods, sighing slightly at the sight of my obvious worry. "I'm not sure that-"

"No, Soldier, we need you. Now that Johanna can't go, we need you to go for her." So, I don't have a choice. "So, here's a gun. This is just a simulation test, to see how you will handle things in the Capitol."

"But I haven't done any training."

"True, but you're a victor. This is just a test, Soldier." A new voice says from behind me. I turn to see President Coin strolling towards us looking optimistic.

"Right, o-okay." I say, slightly taken back by the surprise of this test.

"Go ahead. We'll watch from here." Plutarch says encouragingly.

I slowly walk into the staged Capitol setting, gun ready for any surprise Capitol officers, making my way towards the pod about ten metres away. Half way there, an entire herd of peacekeepers close around me, I immediately shoot them all to the ground and sprint towards the pod. After about five minutes of this, I hear a scream. Johanna's scream. I turn frantically but she's nowhere in sight, so I press on. Once again, her scream is heard and I turn to search for her, it's coming from the building across the way. I make my way towards, still on full alert for an attack, and hesitantly open then door. Nothing. I sigh in defeat and simply sprint back towards the final pod. When I reach it, I hear applause from behind me.

"Well done, Soldier." President Coin praises, her and Plutarch beckoning me back to them. "You successfully completed the test. The aim was to test your greatest weakness, can you guess what your's was?" Of course I can.

"Johanna." Plutarch smiles, impressed.

"Yes, and you didn't let it compromise the mission."

"But I went to look for her." I don't understand what the mission even was.

"Yes, but you got back to the mission almost immediately after not finding her." Ahh.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did."

"Right then, Soldier, welcome to the squad. You leave tomorrow morning." I nod, still slightly dazed at the rush of this, and saunter back to my shared compartment.

"Anything interesting?" Johanna asks as I enter the room.

"Uh, yeah, pretty interesting." She raises her eyebrows, pressing me for more information. "Oh, right, um... I had a test."

"A test? As in _the_ test?" She looks angry.

"Yeah... I passed." I smile sheepishly at her, hoping it will allow her to soften up. It doesn't.

"So they're going to let you go. You who only just got your fucking sight back and have had no training what so ever the entire time you've been here. Yet they won't let me go because they purposefully tried to throw me off. What the fuck?!" I sigh as she begins to pace the room, Katniss looks on from her bed confused. "Did they even give you a weakness?" She looks at me accusingly, like she thought I'd got off easy.

"Fuck you, Johanna. You're not upset at the fact that I'm going to be in danger, you're upset because I get to go and you don't! Yes I did have a fucking weakness, and it wasn't a tiny bit of rain or a little drop of water. It was you! You're scream. So, yeah, be a bitch about it. I'm going to shower, and no that wasn't a fucking invitation." I storm into the bathroom, leaving Johanna looking guilty and shocked at my outburst. I relish in the showers warm, relaxing, rhythmic droplets and sigh in defeat. After half an hour, I finally decide to try again with mine and Johanna's conversation, but when I re-enter the room I find that neither her or Katniss are there, so I give up and go to take a nap.

**Johanna's POV**

"What the fuck, Plutarch?" I say angrily as I enter the control room with Katniss. "She just got out of hospital and you want to ship off to Snow. Are you fucking insane?" I realise that what I'm doing is wrong. I just spent ages being angry at her for getting the chance to go, possibly getting killed in the process and don't mention to her how awful the likelihood of her death is to me. Instead, here I am saying exactly that to Plutarch of all people.

"Soldier Mason, stand down. Ms. James is a necessity to the squad."

"Well, you know what? You can all fuck off." I say, sprinting back to the room to find Ruby fast asleep on our bed. "Rubes?" I say, softly shaking her. She wakes, looking up at me, face full of anger. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have blamed you for that. In fact, I was just talking to Plutarch about it now, about how dangerous this is, sending you out there." She doesn't reply, simply turns away to face the wall. I sigh, "Rubes don't be like this, I said I'm sorry." This seems to anger her even more.

"Oh, now you're sorry? Sorry for what? The fact that you didn't think about my impending death, or for the fact that you don't care about my impending death? Which one, Johanna?" Now I'm angry.

"How dare you? You honestly think that I don't care that you might out here, Ruby? You're all I have left alright? If you die out there, I will have no one. You're the only person I love that hasn't left me yet! Ruby, don't leave me. Please!" I can't hold in the sobs, the thought of losing shaking me to the core. Her eyes soften.

"I won't." She leans in, pulling me towards her. "Or at least I'll do my very best to prevent from doing so." I sigh, despite her clear attempt at humour.

"That's not funny, Rubes." I sniffle.

"Sorry."

**AN : DUN DUN DUN! Needed a bit of drama. Hope you enjoyed it. Didn't proof read so I apologise for mistakes.**


End file.
